The Knight
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Ashley is sent out to find William who is Absent With out Leave. When he refuses to come home after she finds him, she must see that he gets home in one piece tomorrow. What Ashley doesn't know is that Magnus and William have set her up. So she will finely get the night off.[on hold for now may finish up later.]
1. Chapter 1

The Grey Knight

"Ashley come to my office now, I have a task for you." Magnus told her over the phone then hung up.

'What could mom want of me now?' She sighed then went to her mom's office. She knocked on the door then went in.

Magnus looked up at her daughter. "What took you so long? William is hiding from me and I want him found. See that he is not hurt, okay Ashley." Then she waved her daughter out.

oOo-OoO-oOo

Ashley gumbled all the way down to the garage. 'When I find Will, I'm going to make him reget it.'

She balanced her motorcycle then put up the kickstand, turned the key and started it up with a roar and then she took off in search of Will.

'Where would I search but Magnus I wouldn't? I know, a bar!'

oOo-OoO-oOo

So she looked in the bars that Will had told her about, but Will wasn't wasn't in any of them.

'If I was hiding where would he go?' She thought. 'I know the most seediest bar he knew of.'

She got on her bike and floored it, going to the seediest bar he heard of. she had heard of more, but he hadn't.

She pulled up to this seedy bar, parked her bike and walked in. A lot of guys stared at her as she walked up to the bar and sat on one of the chairs. She pulled out a picture of Will.

"Was this he in here earlier?" She asked as she showed the bartender his picture.

The bartenader looked at it as she cleaned the bar. "Maybe. What's in for me?"

"You get to keep your teeth." Ashley smiled back.

"Okay, okay, yeah he was in he earlier but he left."

"Where?"

"I didn't ask and he didn't say where he was going."

"Damn"

She turn to leave but four guys got up from their table and moved to block her way out.

She just smiled. If they wanted a fight then she would give them one.

"Where do you think you are going, sexy?" The leader of the guys said.

A voice spoke up from the dark corner of the bar. "If that is all the men you have, than you better run now why you still have a chance."

The leader didn't listen to him and charged Ashley. She kneed him right in the nuts.

He groaned as he doubled over cluching them as she tossed him out of the way. The next one rushed her; she just tossed him into the front of the bar, where he slumped into unconsciousness. The next two stopped where they were and started backing away from her.

"Next." She said looking at them.

The both turn and ran out the door then face Ashley.

After the door shut behind the other two, she dusted off her hands, then turned and walked over to the dark corner of the bar. "Well Will?" She asked when she got there.

"Well what?" Will said.

"How much did you pay the bartender to tell anyone who showed a picture of you that you had left and she didn`t know where."

"To much it seems. Sit and have a drink, Ashley."

"Come on, Will. We need to go home."

"If you mean the sanctuary the buy all means go, Ash."

"Will Now!"

"No, means no, Ash."

She giared at him, then gave up and sat down. She got out her phone, and flip it open hit the speed dial. She spoke to her mom and then sighed. "Magnus wishes to speak to you."

She passed the phone to him. He sighed and took it. "What do you want, Magnus?"

She only heard his side of the conversation.

"No." She heard him tell her mom. Magnus would be enraged at that.

"No means no Magnus, I am not coming home home tonight period." God what was Will doing? she was going to kill him when she saw him next.

"Maybe but I am not coming home tonight, tommorrow, yes."

'Oh, Magnus must be going nuts.' Thought Ashley.

"Here." He hands the phone back to Ashley and grinned.

"Mom, what?" Ashley sighs.

"Stay with him for the rest of the night and see that he gets home tommorrow in one peice, Ashley."

"Okay, mom see you tommorrow."

Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**My thanks to my Beta Reader. You have my thanks.**

Ashley gave her phone a strange look before snapping it and tossing it into the trashcan.

'Magnus wants me to see that William gets home safely, so most likely she could put him in the infirmary herself. ' Ashley thought.

oOo-OoO-oOo

Ashley watched the bouncer as carried the unconiuose biker into the back room and out of sight of the customers. He came and led the other biker into the same room.

Then the bartender came over to there table and told them. "Those two bikers you beat up are part of near-by gang. So it best that you leave before they come looking for you and your boyfriend." Then she turned and walked back behind the bar.

After watching the sway of the bartender's hips. As she walked back behind the bar, Will glanced up and smiled at Ashley; as his face grew red.

She just glared at him.

He finished his drink. "Lets go, Ash."

He got up and led her to the bar to pay his bar tab. They walked out the door to were she parked her bike, only it was nolonger there. She was radiating fury, she turned on Will. "Where is it, Will?"

Then she grabbed the front of his jacket and lifted him up on his tip toes and shook him. "Where is it Will?" She cotinued to shake him...

Then the roar of several bikes could be heard.

She shoved him away as she turned to face the bikers as they entered the parking lot.

"There she is." One of the bikers of the two who escaped earlier said as he shut his bike off.

The other bikers shut there bikes off, got off them, and headed toward her.

A cop car on patrol came by just then. He turn on his lights and pulled into the parking lot. One of the offices was on the radio calling for back up.

"Cops, shit!" One of the bikers said, before he and the rest of the bikers tossed their weapons away.

A cop car was just pulling up to the front of the bar after being called to check on the fight at the bar.

That bar was know to the gang unit. They were in the area so they sent some units in some unmarked cars. When the gang unit cars pulled into the lot with lights on,the regular officers got out and joined the uniformed officers.

oOo-OoO-oOo

When the sergeant saw the units from the gang task-force pull into the parking lot, he figured that they could handle it, so the uniformed cops went into the bar to check with the bartender to find out what happened so they could write a report at the end of the shift.

When they entered the bar and headed toward the bartender. "Okay what happened?" The sargent said.

"You should have seen it, that young lady kick kick thier asses. If you don't believe me check over the back room." As she pointed at the door to the left of the bar.

The younger cop went and checked behind the door then came back, chuckling. When he stopped chuckling, he looked at his partner and said. "Better call a ambulance for those guys, that lady sure did a number on them." Then he started chuckling again.

The sargent couldn`t believe what his partner, so he walked over to the door and pushed it open; then looked at the bikers inside. A young lady did that to these two bikers? What was she a weightlifter or something?

He shook his head and shut the door. He walked back to the bar and looked at his partner. "Man they pick on the wrong lady to fool with this time."

One of the gang unit had come in the bar.

The sergant spoke up. "Did you guys catch a young lady out there?"

"Yep."

"Was she a weightlifter type?"

"Nope, why?"

"If you saw what she did to those two bikers you wouldn't be asking." He said pointing at the back door.

The gang cop walked up to the back door. He open the door, looked at the bikers, then shut the door behind him, all but choking on his own laughter. He walk up to the sergeant waved for him to follow him, as he held in his laugh. He led him outside then around the cornor. The sergeant looked the bikers lined up against the wall as the cops searched them.

He saw a man and a women at the end of the line. "Her?"

"She is the only one we found out her."

"That lady cann`t be 5'5" or 5'6", from the way the bartender said she dealt with those bikers you would think she 6'0" at least."

The sargent chuckled as turned and walked away.

oOo-OoO-oOo

Earlier, the cops order Will and Ashley up against wall as they had the bikers.

The uniformed and gang cops started patting downing everyone. They where checking everyone for wants or warants.

When the officer gets to Will and Ashley, he spoke up . "She has a permit to carry a concealed weapon."

"Where is it?" The office ask her.

"In a holster on my waist on right hip." She tells him.

He relieved her of her gun.

Where is your permit and I.D.?" He ask her.

"Umm, you see someone stole my bike. My premit and I.D. were with it." She told him.

Will spoke up before the officer can ask another qeustion. "Her permit and I.D. are in my wallet officer, as is my I.D. too."

"Where?"

"In my breast pocket officer."

The officer takes out Will's Wallet and walkedback to the police car, taking out both their I.D.s and her premit. He ran them through on his computer, finding them both clean and up to date. He walked back to Ashley and Will. He handed the I.D.s and Permit back to Will and the gun to Ashley, who puts it away. "Now it's best that you two leave before we get done with the bikers."

He nodded. "Yes officer."

He leds her to his car, as the cops dealt with the bikers.

He gets out the car keys and with the remote, unlocked the doors. "Get in, Ash, so we can leave."

He gets in the car and fasten the seat belts. Then he starts the car with a roar, turns on the lights, and pulls the parking brake before they pulling out of the parking space. Then he went around the lot and pulled out by the far exit.

oOo-OoO-oOo

"Where are we going Will?" Ash asked?

"You will see when we get there." He told her.

"Will!"

He only smiled and kepted driving.

Ash noticed where getting into the better part of town. 'But why?'

Will suddenly turned down a street that she knew.

"Will, this street leads to some of the most exspensive reastraurants and hotels that I know of."

"So?" Then he turned into one of the hotels and pulled to its frontdoor and killed the engine.

"It`s time to get out, Ash. A room and get something to eat. I hear the have a fine reastraunt here."

"But Will, I don't have a thing to wear." She finished lamely.

The doorman opened car door for her and held it open for her.

Will got out of the car without answering her. He walked around the back of car, and gave him the keys. "No scratches on car now, you coming, Ash?" He asked as he walked towards the entrance of the hotel.

She go out of the car and rushed to catch up with him; she did so just as he was about to enter the hotel. He open the door for her.

She enter. "What now?" She asked him.

He led her over to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The front deskcleck asked.

"My name is Dr. Zimmerman. The key to my room, please."

"Sure Dr. Zimmerman."

The desk cleck turned around and reached out with the keys in his hand, he gave the keys it to a bellhop. "Take Dr. Zimmerman to his room."

The bellhop led Will and Ashley to the room. where he slid the keycard its slot to open the door Will thanked the belhop and gave him a tip. He took the card and led Ashley inside, closing the door behind him.

 **Review**


End file.
